


A Strike by Any Other Name

by SuperVi



Series: Strike It Lucky [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, early relationship awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVi/pseuds/SuperVi
Summary: In the early days of their relationship, Strike and Robin discuss some fundamentals.Shameless, shameless fluff.





	A Strike by Any Other Name

When her words hit him, he freezes mid cheese grating. He puts the cheese and the grater down and looks at her, standing right beside him in the tiny kitchen of his flat.

“What did you say?”

His question is met with silence. Not a very long one, yet still telling to the well-trained ear of a detective.

“I said: could you hand me the wine vinegar, please,” she says finally, emptying a can of chopped tomatoes into a pan.

“Not that. What you said before.”

“I didn’t say anything before.”

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, you did. You said my name.”

“Mm.”

She seems completely engrossed in the food they’re preparing. His smile threatens to become a full-fledged grin now, but he fights it nobly. That would be no way to treat a woman you’ve only been dating for a month. But then, she’s not just any woman.

“You said Corm,” he says.

“That is indeed your name.”

“One which you’ve never used before.”

“I just wanted to try it out. It was an experiment,” she mutters.

“Not very kinky, are you?”

“People call you that all the time,” she continues, in a bit of a delightful huff now. “People who’ve known you for ages and ages. And none of them actually call you Cormoran. I thought now that we… I thought maybe I should… God, I don’t know what I thought. I certainly didn’t think it’d come out so weird.”

He touches her back lightly, just for a second.

“Not weird, just unfamiliar. But you can call me anything you want. And you don’t have to call me anything you don’t want. God knows no one else bothers with my opinion on this.”

She sends him a sideways glance, then returns to the sauce.

“Well, then, I like Cormoran,” she says firmly, and it makes him a lot happier than reason would dictate.

He finally hands her the requested bottle of wine vinegar

“He’s a lucky bloke,” he says and presses his lips to her flaming cheek.

 


End file.
